Love never doth run smoth
by Julia C Russell
Summary: think about the title


Title: Love never doth run smooth  
  
Category: Mac and Pete (Angie and Pete)  
  
Setting: the factory, Mac and Pete's houses  
  
Author: Julia Russell  
  
Everyone has gone to the pub; Pete said that he would try to get Mac to come too. About 5pm  
  
Church (Pete): come out with me dinner and a movie or just a quite night at my place.   
  
Mac: I'll go home and ring you in an hour.  
  
Mac makes a disitsion. She rings Pete. As Pete picks up his phone he looks at the display, sees its Mac.  
  
Hi darling. Pete says  
  
Hi Peteie. Dinner out and a movie at your place. Mac says  
  
I'll book our favourite restaurant. Says Pete  
  
Sounds fine. See you in an hour. Mac says.   
  
The doorbell rings Pete rushes to the door and looks through the peephole. It's Mac. He opens the door and invites her in.   
  
Would you like a drink? Pete asks  
  
Yes that would be good. Mac answers  
  
What movie did you bring? Pete asks  
  
Mac:  
  
  
  
Mac & Pete @dinner  
  
At Italian restaurant. . Enjoying a romantic candlelight dinner.   
  
If Burnnie finds out. That we're dating again. He'll certainly send one of us out of undercover. Mac says  
  
I know that darling. Says Pete  
  
They finish their main course.  
  
Are ready to go? Pete asks.  
  
Yep I am. Mac says.  
  
I'll go and pay Pete says  
  
They got back to Pete's and he went and got a punitt of strawberries, which they feed each. They eat half the punitte. Then they go up to Pete's bedroom, Mac goes and get changed.   
  
I love you, Mac. Pete whispers in her ear.  
  
I know; I love you too. Mac she whisper back   
  
  
  
They embrace each other. They fall backwards on to the bed and. role around kissing for a few minutes. They then get in bed. Pete notices Macs velvert hair on his crisp white sheets. He kisses her forehead, then run his fingers through her hair. Then he nibbles her ear and whispers in it.  
  
Wonta go under the covers till dawn. Pete asks  
  
They don't last that long. They spend an hour or so and then come back up. They kiss and hug, Pete sighs. They both role over. Pete was starting to fall asleep. Then Mac roles over and puts her arms around his neck, she kisses his neck twice. Then whispers in his ear I love you so much. He roles over they fall to sleep in each other arms. At 7 am Pete's alarm went off two hours before they have to be at work. So they stay in bed for 10 minutes, kissing and hugging.   
  
Do you want some breakfast? Pete enquired  
  
(Propping herself up on the bed head) I would love some. Mac said  
  
I'll get you some. Pete said  
  
Mac: thanks.  
  
Pete brings Macs in her Breakfast.  
  
I'll have my shower. Pete said  
  
Mac agreed  
  
Macs mobile rings while Pete's in the shower. She picks it up. Hi Mac, says a husky male voice, it's their boss Burnnie Rocca. Can you please come in ASAP? We've had development in a case over night. I'll be there with in the hour. She hangs up, a few minutes later Pete's rings she let's it go through to message bank. Knowing it was Burnnie.   
  
Who was that on the phone, he says quietly. Pete asked  
  
Burnnie, we have to be at work ASAP. Mac informed him  
  
While Pete's getting dressed, Mac has her shower. She's dressed before Pete leaves. As he walks out the door. They embrace with a passionate kiss.  
  
Bye darling see you at work. Pete said  
  
See you baby. Mac says  
  
Mac stays and cleans up her breakfast. Mac arrives at the factory about 10 minute after Pete.  
  
Mac, Church in my office after the briefing. Burnnie said his face getting redder end redder  
  
  
  
After the briefing in Burnnie office   
  
What's happening between you? Burnnie asks  
  
There's nothing going on. Mac, Pete reply  
  
If there is something happening. This is your first warning. Burnnie yelled  
  
Danni, Angie and Oscar are waiting to leave.  
  
Danni and Angie are talking  
  
Outside Burnie's office   
  
  
  
Ange, do you recon, Mac and Pete are back together. Danni asks  
  
If they are, they're not being smart hiding it. Angie says as she shrugs  
  
  
  
They come out of Burnie's office.   
  
Mac and Pete in the Com-V alone, Pete moves his chair closer to Mac. She pushes him away saying that Danni will be back any minute. He moves closer to her again. Their lips meet; Pete put his hand on her thigh. They kiss passionately. It ends.  
  
How long are we going to keep this a secret? Asks Mac  
  
I don't know. Pete answers  
  
When they hear footsteps outside the van. They quickly move back to their places. Danni opens the door. Goes and sits between Mac and Pete. She sees Pete grinning at himself. Were as Mac is grimising and grumpy.  
  
Got out on the wrong side of the bed this morning Mac? Danni asks  
  
In away. Mac grumbled  
  
Is this because Burnnie called both of you in to the office before? Danni asks  
  
Maybe. Mac said  
  
The sting went off with a bang, so they all go to the pub. Were Burnnie shoots the first round of drinks. Mac and Pete are sitting beside each other trying to not look too orcward. They are all sitting a carol. Mac is sitting against the wall. Pete sees out the corner of his eye that she's finding it as hard as he is to hide their feeling for each other. They both have the arm that is right beside each other under the table, so Pete quickly gets her hand and holds it for a few seconds. Hoping that the others especially Burnnie don't see the smile come back to her face.   
  
A week later   
  
The doorbell rang, Mac went and answered it was her collages Angie Piper and Danni Mayo. They had a six-pack of stubbies. They had followed Mac in her kitchen where she was preparing dinner. Pete and Mac had planned to have dinner. Pete rings her to see what she wonting to do. But the problem is that Angie and Danni have come over for a gossip season. Which made it orcward for them to talk privately, with Mac answering as if it was a survey. Until, she walked out of the room.   
  
Sorry, Ange and Dan are here for a girl's night. Mac says  
  
I know what happened at those things. Pete mumbles   
  
Oh do you. Mac says torntingly.  
  
Please try not saying, any thing about us, promise. Pete says  
  
I'll try. Mac replies  
  
  
  
Mac went back in to the room were Angie and Danni where. Angie was sitting on the bench and Danni standing beside her.   
  
Who wants pizza? Asks Danni  
  
I do. Mac & Angie said in unison.  
  
What type. Danni asks  
  
They decide on BBQ meat lovers, thick crust. 1/2 an hour later the pizza arrives. An hour later, they had eaten the pizza and had one beer each.   
  
Anyone have any gossip. Danni asks  
  
No. Your idea you go first Mac & Angie reply.  
  
There is no one. Danni says  
  
Come on. Mac & Angie push   
  
Danni quickly passes it on.  
  
I nominate you Mac, the sex life of Ellen Mackenzie. Danni says  
  
There is no one. Mac   
  
There has to be someone. Angie & Danni say.  
  
  
  
A slight smile comes over Macs face. She hopes the others don't see it. Because she is thinking about Pete! They see the smile.  
  
Is it any one we know? Angie & Danni ask  
  
No Mac replies. With a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Who is it? Angie & Danni they push.  
  
Ok it is some you know. You've talked me in to it. It's Pete. Mac says  
  
As in Church. Angie and Danni enquire.   
  
Yes that the one, says Mac   
  
Mac explains the phone call just after the arrived wasn't a survey.   
  
It was Pete asking me out to dinner. Mac says  
  
Do you think that Burnnies figured it out yet? Angie & Danni ask  
  
We hope not. Mac says  
  
I nominate Angie, The sex life of Angie Piper. Mac says  
  
Ok ever since I started at undercover I've had a crush on Pete. Angie says  
  
Why haven't you asked him out? Mac asks  
  
Because I knew that there was something go on between you two. Angie   
  
He probable would of forgotten about me as soon as you asked him out. Mac says  
  
But would you have been jealous of me. As well I didn't wont to have to try and doding Burnnie. Angie says  
  
I may have been. I admit it is some time hard to hide it from Burnnie. Manly because he has already split us up once. Mac says with a sigh.  
  
Angie and Danni leave. Mac tidies up. She decides to ring Pete even though it is nearly midnight. Hoping that she doesn't wake him up.   
  
Hi beautiful. Mac says in a loving voice.  
  
Hi Maccy babe. Pete says  
  
Did I wake you up? Mac asks him  
  
No I was just finishing something. Pete answers   
  
He sounded groggy.   
  
Angie and Danni left about 1/2 an hour ago. Mac  
  
Did you tell them about us? Pete asks  
  
I did, but they had to work to get me to tell them though. Mac says  
  
Did you get them to promise you that they would say anything at work? Pete asks  
  
You don't trust me. I've course I did. Bye, see you at work tomorrow Mac replies  
  
See you, bye. Pete says  
  
A few weeks later   
  
"Where are Mac and Pete?" Burnnie boomed.   
  
Do any of you know were they are?  
  
A chorus come from the others: no   
  
Burnnie can I use your office? Angie asks  
  
If it is to ring Mac and Pete, go for it. Burnnie says  
  
Angie goes in to Burnnie office. Angie rings Pete's phone first. He answers; she can hear a shower in the background. Is Mac with you? Angie asks Pete.  
  
Yes she is. Pete says  
  
Burnnie is wondering were you two have got too. Angie says.  
  
Why do we have to be at work early? Pete asks  
  
There has been a development in a case over night. Angie replies  
  
Bye, see you in less then an hour. Pete says.  
  
He hears Mac finish her shower, she come back in to the bedroom.  
  
Who was that on the phone? Mac asks   
  
Him   
  
Ange, there has been a development in a case over night and Burnnie wonts us there A.S.A.P. Pete replies  
  
Ok. Mac says  
  
Mac gets dressed, while Pete's has his shower. When he comes back in to the bedroom, Mac is ready to go. They have a quick passionate kiss. Mac leaves. Pete arrives at the factory about 5 minutes later then Mac.  
  
At the factory.  
  
Righto lets get under way, Mac, Pete my office, after the briefing. Burnnie said  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
They follow Burnnie in to his office.   
  
Outside Burnnies office.  
  
Away from Oscar. Angie and Danni are talking.  
  
I hope for their sake, Burnnie hasn't figured out that their dating again. They were trying so hard to stay apart. Danni says looking up to Burnnies office.   
  
I know, When Burnnie broke them up last time. He was stupid enough to still put on cases together. Angie replies.  
  
I see your point. But they do work well together. Danni says  
  
That's true. Angie says look to see if Oscar is out of ear shot still.   
  
Do you think you are a bit jealous? Because you like Pete, but you don't have the guts to ask him out encase Burnnie catches you. Danni enquires  
  
How do you know I like Pete? Angie asks  
  
I see the sergestive looks you some time give him.Danni replies  
  
Burnnie did not put Pete and Mac together that day.  
  
Angie and Mac out on the job.  
  
Has Burnnie figured it out yet? Angie asks as a worried friend.  
  
Not shore Mac says as she shrugs  
  
It's good to see you so happy Mac, you seem to be not as stressed. You know, now your dating Church again. Angie says  
  
I feel less stressed. I suppose I was mainly stressed from trying to keep my feelings that I still had for Church. Away from him, I've missed his so much. Mac says  
  
Pete and Danni also out o the job.  
  
You really love Mac, don't you? Danni asks  
  
Yes you know that, I could marry her if it wasn't for Burnnie and the fact we're working together. Did Mac explain to you two, the other night that we dated for a year or so before we started in the unit. As soon as we started we thought that Burnnie was figuring it out so we broke up, after being at the unit for two months. That was just over two years ago. It was so hard still seeing her every day and hide the fact that I still loved her so much. The fact that she broke up with me made it worse. So a couple of weeks ago we had dinner together and decided to call that our first date. Pete replies  
  
You both look less stressed and happier since you started going out again. Danni says  
  
Later that afternoon  
  
Before she leaves she asks Pete over to dinner at her place. The doorbell rang promptly at 7:30pm. Mac yelled the doors open come in, look it behind you. Pete does so, because he figures out that Mac preparing dinner. He walks in the kitchen the back way. So he can surprise Mac with a kiss. His arms slowly go around her waist, as he kisses her neck. He then whispers in her ear, hi baby.   
  
Hi darling. Mac says  
  
She puts the knife down and turns around they kiss for a few minutes.   
  
Do you want some help? Pete asks  
  
That would be good. Mac  
  
Two hours later they have finish their meal and go in to the lounge room. They sit on the couch. Pete notices that Mac is still tense.   
  
  
  
Would like a massage dear. Pete asks  
  
Mac thinks for second wondering were this was going, because it was a Thursday night. She hesitates.  
  
Ok. That feels good, a bit to the left. Mac says smiling at him.  
  
An hour later. Pete whispers in Mac ear do wonta go upstairs.   
  
Mac hesitates. Then decides she wants go upstairs.  
  
Ok Mac says  
  
They started kissing half way up the stairs. They get to Mac bedroom. He tumbles to unzip her dress. This shows that they're a bit tipsy. It falls on to the floor at her feet. She pulls Pete's shirt off. They slowly move over to the bed. Pete falls backwards on to the bed. Mac undoes his belt and pulls his jeans off. She tosses, them in to the darkness.   
  
Wonta go under the covers till dawn? Pete asks her.  
  
Mac kisses him and playfully growls in his ear. This is her sign that she does want's to go under the covers.  
  
They wake up to Macs alarm.   
  
I'll have first shower. Mac says  
  
Ok. Want some breakfast? Pete asks  
  
That would be nice. Mac replies getting out of bed heading to the bathroom  
  
Pete goes down stairs and sets the table for breakfast. Hoping that they don't have to be at work early. He goes back up stairs. Mac's out of the shower, when he gets back up to the bedroom Mac is getting dressed. He slips in behind her to go in to the bathroom. He has his shower and gets dressed. He looks at Macs alarm clock. It's 8 am  
  
"Shit" Pete says has he runs out of the bedroom and down stairs.  
  
Pete has his breakfast.  
  
At lest we don't, have to at work early. Pete says  
  
Mac agrees.  
  
Pete leaves first.   
  
At the factory  
  
  
  
Mac arrives she's only 20 minutes late.  
  
You're a bit late, Mac. Burnnie says  
  
It might surprise you how many red lights you get when you're in a hurry to get somewhere Mac said. She had out of ten sets of lights 5 or 6 just turned red as she arrived at them.   
  
Note: Mac's usually one of the first to work, Pete is usually last.  
  
5 or 6 months later.   
  
Burnnie left two weeks later. Mac and Pete flaunted with him for the last two weeks. But he still hadn't figured it out that they were going out again. Mac takes over from Burnnie. While she's settling in, she tells Pete that they should have a brake. Pete goes in for the forth time in one day to try and ask her to come and have dinner. She's sitting in her office reading a novel. He sneaks in behind her. She can scene she's got compony but she still doesn't put her book down.   
  
Pete get out, Mac yells putting her book down she's been watching him through the window over the top of her book. Pete walks out with his head down trying not to start to cry.  
  
What's up Pete? Angie and Danni ask as he sits down.   
  
Mac doesn't want to know me at the moment. Says with a sad tone in his voice.  
  
Mac gets up and goes to her door and opens it and calls Pete in.   
  
You've just got your self 2 months of surveillance duty. Mac says  
  
What? Pete enquires  
  
You heard me. Mac says with an annoyed tone in her voice.  
  
You know I hate surveillance. Pete says  
  
Certainly do. Mac says with evil grin her face  
  
Pete storms out of the office, he make shore to slam the door as hard as he can, the window shake he slams it so hard. To give Mac the hint that she pissed him off.   
  
What did she have say? Angie and Danni asked.  
  
She just gave me 2 months of surveillance. Pete says pissed off.  
  
That's a bit below the belt. Danni had to put her 10 cents worth in.   
  
Pete sits there and sulks.   
  
One month later, Mac decides that she was a bit hard on Pete and calls him back in to her office.   
  
What do you owe this privilege to me, Pete said in sarcastic tone.   
  
I was bit hard on you a month go. Mac says smiling  
  
You think. JUST a bit. He yells back.   
  
Sorry Mac says with a loving tone in her voice.  
  
Shore Pete says. As he crakes his first smile for a month.   
  
As Pete heads back on to the factory, he jumps up in the air in triumph.  
  
Back in her good books are you? Angie asks with a smile on her face.   
  
As he heads back to his desk.  
  
Certainly am. Pete says with a big smile on his face. What are you so happy about Ange? Pete says as he sits down.  
  
Because the rest of us could have cut the tension, between you and Mac, with a knife over the past month.  
  
That's for shore Danni says.  
  
On the first operation that Mac put herself back with Church. She ended up getting shot.   
  
Danni call an ambulance Macs just been shot, Pete says hysterically, trying not cry.  
  
Danni calls back. Done, there's one on the way.   
  
Mac I love you don't die on me now!! Pete whispers  
  
Pete escorts Mac to hospital. He sits out in the starkly boring and depressing waiting room for news on Mac. The doctor comes in says "Mr Church"   
  
Yes Pete says as he gets up and walks over to the doctor.   
  
I'm looking over Ellen Mackenzie's records said the doctor. It says here that you're a contact if something goes wrong.   
  
How is she? Pete asks  
  
She's not good at all. The doctor replied she's just come out of surgery; the bullet was lodged in a main artery. She lost a lot of blood.   
  
Can I go and see her know? Pete asked.  
  
Yes you can. The doctor said.  
  
Pete goes in to Macs room and sits beside her bed. Pete pick up Macs hand up and kisses it. He sits beside her for 24 hours without leaving the room. Then he gets up on the bed beside her and falls asleep. He wakes up Mac's looking better he gives her a kiss. He says. I love you so much I've been with you for 36 hours not wanting to move, In a dry cocky voice that he could only just reginies as Mac's. She says I love too. More then you'd ever think after I put you on that month of surveillance.  
  
Can we start over? Pete pleaded.  
  
Mac hesitated for a minute.   
  
Yes we can! She said with smile coming over her face.  
  
A year later.  
  
At their favourite Italian restaurant   
  
Pete down on one knee, as he proposes to Mac   
  
Mac I know this is rushed, but we've know each other for years.   
  
Marry me Mac, become Mrs Peter Church.  
  
Mac sits there for a couple of minutes and tears start welling in her eyes.   
  
Pete I'll marry you. Mac says, and then she starts crying.  
  
Pete gives her a hug and their lips meet and they have quick passionate kiss.   
  
They set the wedding date there and then. They decided to have their wedding in a year's time.   
  
6 months later.  
  
Mac and Pete at their place (Macs house) planing the wedding.  
  
Who are we inviting to our wedding? Mac asks to Pete who's standing on the side of the bench getting them a glass of wine. He places the glasses of wine on side of the bench. Then goes around and hugs her around the waist, kissing the top her head  
  
Lets see Pete says as he scratches his head. Our parents, family and friends.  
  
How about Burnnie, Mac asked.  
  
That's a question and half Pete says.  
  
I think we should in case he's talking to the others. Mac says  
  
Good idea says Pete.  
  
  
  
Where are we going to get married? Do you wont a traditional wedding? Pete asks Mac  
  
I would like a garden wedding. Mac says smiling at her husband to be.   
  
That's easy said Pete. Mum and Dad can have it at home.  
  
How big is your parents place? Mac asks  
  
They're still living in the house that I grow up in Sydney. Pete says  
  
That would be nice, it would also save us a lot on renting some thing for the reception. Mac says.  
  
Were do you wont to have our honeymoon? Pete asks  
  
Up north, may be Sunshine Coast or Gold Coast. Mac says still smiling.  
  
Sounds good. Says Pete. I'll ring Mum and Dad and ask if it fine to have our wedding at home. As well I'll ask them if they know anyone that manages any of the resorts up on the Sunshine Coast or Gold Coast.  
  
That sounds great. Mac says.  
  
6 months later  
  
Pete's and Macs wedding day. Mac is siting in Pete's cousins bedroom, getting ready. Angie comes in to help. Five minutes away from Pete's parents house. Where Pete is sitting in his childhood bedroom. Which he hasn't slept in since he went to the Police Academy? 18 years before. He sat there think that the next time he may be in this room again. He would probably be kissing one his and Macs children. One of their many trips to Sydney to visit his family. He gets ready. He hears a car drive down the driveway. That's probably is Mac he thinks looking at the time. It's 10 past 10. The celebrant is arriving at 10:30. Twenty minutes later he is standing under an aber of red and white roses. Looking down the isle at Mac coming down in her beautiful cream skirt and jacket set. The vows are said and the celebrant says you may kiss the bride. Tear, laugher and clapping behind them, as they kiss vary passionately. They move in to the Church's house for the reception.   
  
Pete takes Mac to his bedroom so they can talk privately.   
  
How does it feel to be finally being, Mrs Peter Church? Pete asks her.  
  
Great after hiding our love for each other for so long. Mac says looking at her husband. Have you seen Burnnie yet. They ask each other at the same time. Mac says I have.  
  
What did he say to you about us Pete asks?   
  
He asked me if we were seeing each other again before he left. He knew the answer any way. Mac said.  
  
How supprised was he asked Pete enquired.  
  
Not vary. Mac answered he said the last time he called us into his office he figured it out.   
  
Why didn't he say anything did he say. Pete asked.   
  
Mac shrugs. No he didn't.   
  
  
  
They enjoyed their honeymoon on the Gold Coast  
  
5 years later  
  
Pete and Mac relaxing on the beach on Queens Birthday weekend Saturday. Pete had hard week at work. He still works in undercover. One of his collages has been shot and is still in hospital. It's not just any of his collages it their friend Angie Piper. Who had been his collage scene he first meet Mac. He had got home at 12 am that morning after staying with Angie till their friend Danni Mayo arrived. They're watching their 3-year-old twins making sand castles. Mac's heavily pregnant with their third child.   
  
Do you still remember me siting beside your bed for nearly two full days with out moving after you were shot. On the first operation we did together after you took me off the two months surveillance duty. What did I say? Pete asks.  
  
Yes, and you know I do, I love you so much, do you REMEMBER what I said to you. Mac asks him.  
  
I love you too. More then you would ever know, after the last month. Pete says  
  
Seven years ago I thought our relationship was over. Pete says  
  
So did I, Mac agreed.  
  
Look at us now, we have two beautiful children. Pete says  
  
I never thought I would marry anyone and have children,   
  
Mac says, looking their son Peter Jr and daughter Rachael. They have a little brother or sister on the way. As she says that last sentence, she looks at her very chubby belly. Pete pick up Mac's hand and put it on top of his on her belly, their baby kicks.   
  
Did you feel that? Pete asks.   
  
Certainly did. Mac answers.   
  
They kiss.   
  
We should leave and go and Angie. Mac says  
  
I agree. Pete says  
  
Rachael bring your bother up here, we're going. Mac calls out to her daughter  
  
Three months later and right on time. Mac gives birth to a bouncing baby girl. They decided to call her Angela Eleanor Church. Pete thought of naming her after their good friend Angie Piper.   
  
As Pete heads out of Macs room to go and get the twins so they could meet their little sister. He sees someone from a distance is that Angie he thinks, as he gets closer it is Angie and she is playing with the twins.  
  
Hi Ange a voice said from behind her, she sees the kids look up. She jumps a mile when she relies who the man standing behind her, it's Pete.   
  
Hi Pete I saw the kids out here playing by them selves.  
  
What are you doing here? Pete asks her.  
  
I'm working on case and one of the victims is still fighting for his life. She says. You? Where's Mac?  
  
That why I'm here Pete says.   
  
What? Angie looks at him at him with a puzzled look on her face. What wrong with Mac? She asks.  
  
Nothing Pete says smiling.  
  
Come on Peter Jr and Rachael you can go and see Mummy now. Pete says  
  
They run a head to Mac's room.  
  
Pete and Angie not far behind them   
  
So why is Mac here? Angie asks Pete   
  
As the walk in to a ward marked Maternity   
  
Angie looks up at the roof as they walk through the door.  
  
Sit here Pete says to her.   
  
He goes in to Macs room.  
  
You have another visitor weighting out side  
  
Who? Mac asks. as he duck outside and brings Angie in.   
  
Hi Ange, Mac says.  
  
Hi Mac. Angie says, as the nurse brings in their daughter   
  
She's beautiful. Angie says with a smile. What's her name? Angie asks.  
  
Well if it ok with you we would love to call her Angela. Mac says.  
  
Pete's idea could I hassen a guess? Angie asks  
  
Pete come over and stands beside Mac. Could I answer that he whispers to Mac. She nods.   
  
It was my idea. Pete says smiling.  
  
I'd love your daughter to be named after me. Angie says with a brimming smile on her face.   
  
So what are you doing here Mac asks her.   
  
I'm back at work on light duties. Angie says I saw Peter Jr and Rachael playing by them selves and I sat there and played with them for a little while. Then Pete here came up behind me and explained that you were here.  
  
Angie's phone rings. Oh good she says looking at the display. She asks if she can answer it Mac and Pete say yes. She walks in to the bathroom.  
  
Oh hi Oscar, I'm still at the hospital. I ran in to Pete and he and Mac has another daughter, She's beautiful.   
  
You better get back here ASAP he says, the boss is wondering where you are. Oscar says.   
  
Sorry guys. She says. Work calls.  
  
Who was that on the phone they ask?   
  
It was Oscar. Angie says.   
  
See you later.   
  
8 years later  
  
Pete and Mac are invited to a reunion of their stations undercover unit. They take the kids with them knowing that they would love to see everyone again. They had talked to Angie a couple of weeks before her and Oscar had got married three year before and she had had their first child two years ago. Danni had moved up north with a male friend 6 years before. No one had talked to for 2 or 3 years. Lets go kids Mac says. We have a long trip to get to the reunion. They piled all their gear into the boot. this was a mini holiday. Then they get in the car.  
  
Note: there are more then just Angie, Oscar and Burnnie. All Pete's new group of officers. They haven't met Mac or the children yet. But they know of Mac through the fact that she is Assistant commissioner  
  
  
  
They got to their destination five hours later. Unpacked the car and booked in to the motel. They had dinner and went to bed because the next day was going to filled with fun. The kids woke up at 8 am. Pete and Mac woke an hour later.   
  
  
  
Lets have some breakie. Mac says. Then will go and do some sight seeing because the reunion doesn't start till 1pm.   
  
Pete with his head in a street directory, looking at a quick sight seeing tour and also the way to the function centre, where the reunion was.  
  
They left the motel at 11 am. The kids were balls of energy. They had fun doing the sight seeing tour that Pete planned. They did get to the reunion ten minute late but the group was still waiting for Danni. Because her flight had been delayed before it left Brisbane.   
  
They walk in the first person that Pete and Mac run into is their old boss Burnnie Rocca.   
  
Hello Ellen and Peter.  
  
Hi Burnnie, how are you?  
  
Fine. You?  
  
We're fine.  
  
These are our three children Burnnie. Mac says. Introducing him to Rachael, Peter Jr and Angela.   
  
Kids this is your Mum and Dads old boss Mr Rocca. Mac says to them.   
  
So Ellen, have you kept your maiden name.  
  
Yes, only for work reasons though. Mac says.   
  
Then Danni walks in.   
  
The last time they could remember seeing Danni was just after Mac gave birth to the twins.  
  
This that you Danni? Mac and Pete said together  
  
Hi Pete, hi Mac. Danni says smiling as she regonises the twins.  
  
Hi Dan.   
  
You would remember the twins but you wouldn't of met there younger sister. Mac says, with a smile brimming over her face. This is Angela.   
  
Kids this is one of our old collages and best friends. Mac says.   
  
What would you like for the children to you Dan? Mac asks.  
  
They can call me Miss Mayo. Danni says.  
  
Rachael pulls on the corner of Mac's dress while she's talking to Danni.  
  
Look mum isn't that Uncle Oscar and Aunt Angie. Yes it is Rachael.   
  
Angie and Oscar see Pete and Mac then.  
  
Oscar isn't that Mac and Pete? Is that Danni talking to them? Angie asks him.  
  
It certainly is Pete and Mac. I think that may be Danni. Oscar replies.   
  
Angie and Oscar walk over to talk to their friends.  
  
Hi Ange, hi Oscar, Pete, Mac and Danni say.   
  
Who's this Mac sees the baby that's on Angie's hip   
  
This is Simon. Angie says.  
  
He's handsome. Danni and Mac say.  
  
He takes after his father. Angie says, putting her free arm around Oscar.   
  
Hi Aunty Angie. Peter Jr and his sisters say.  
  
Hi kids. This is Simon.  
  
Hi kids. Oscar says  
  
Hi Uncle Oscar.   
  
The kids run off and play.  
  
Why did you decide to let you kids call Ange and Oscar Aunt and Uncle. Danni asks Pete and Mac.   
  
Because we thought, that we would see them more often then anyone else. They replied.  
  
Hi Boss, says one of Pete's team members.  
  
Hi Allen. This is My wife Ellen. Pete says. You all ready know Angie and Oscar. He introduces Danni.  
  
It nice to met you Ellen & Danni. Allen says.   
  
As the children run by.   
  
Pete grabs the twins as they run past his, Mac grabs Angela and Angie picks up Simon.  
  
These are our children. Pete introduces the twins and Angela. To Allan.   
  
Then Angie introduces Simon.   
  
  
  
The town cryer come out and calls them in to their meal.  
  
They sit, eat and chat. Tilling stories about escapes and injuries that could of killed them.   
  
Pete and Mac how long they've been married. Allan asks  
  
13 years in November. They say smiling.   
  
Allan asks this so he can figure out how long Pete's been the head of undercover. He knew that Mac had been the head before him. He also knew the forces rules on have a relationship with someone from the same unit. He figures out the twins are 11 yrs old and Angela is 8. He had also heard that Burnnie was the boss before Mac. He figured my Burnnie left about 15 yrs before. So Allan had an idea of how long Pete had been in the unit.  
  
The meal finishes, Danni gives them her address, so they can all keep in touch.   
  
Finish   
  
If you have any feed back for me. I would love to hear it.   
  
Russell_Julia@hotmail.com 


End file.
